¡Yo me opongo!
by Mihara E
Summary: YAOI Genzo recibe una invitacion en Alemania: Ken va a casarse! Y con una chica! Genzo se atrevera a presentarse y evitar que Ken cometa el peor error de su vida? Podra enamorar al pelilargo otra vez? Ken x Genzo


Hola, hola a todos! Este FF es una continuaciòn ddirecta de mi otro FF de Captain Tsubasa, **"Solo por una noche"**, asi que les recomiendo que lean ese primero (es un one-shot... no sean bagos... je, je)

Unas aclaraciones para los despistados... _Genzo Wakabayashi_ es **_Benji Price_** en la vercion americana de la serie; _Ken Wakashimazu_ es **_Richard Tex Tex_**; _Kojiro Hyuga_ es **_Steve Hyuga_**; _Tsubasa Ozora_ es _**Oliver Atom**_; _Sanae_ es **_Paty_** y _Ryo_ es... no recuerdo el nombre pero es el tonoo que siempre recibe el pelotazo en la cara (no _Aoi Shingo_, eh...) Para los todavia mas despisados... Los compañeros alemanes de Genzo, son: **_Karl Heinz Schneider_**, el rubio ojiazul que le metio miles de goes durante su primer tiempo en Alemanis y que casi le gana con su tiro de fuego (Fire Shot); **_Hermann_ _Karltz_**, el mejor amigo de Genzo, el defensa aleman que siempre esta con un palillo o una ramita o un escarbadiente en la boca y habla de costado, siempre con los ojos cerrados...

Ok... ahora si, disfrutenlo. Besos de Emiko Mihara.

* * *

**_Este es un fanfiction Yaoi y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"¡Yo me opongo!"

by Emiko Mihara

First Half – Back to Japan

Eran las 9 de la mañana del Sábado 28 de Julio, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hamburgo, Alemania. Las puertas de vidrio automáticas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entraron tres jóvenes.

El primero de ellos era más bien bajo de estatura, de tez pálida y tenía el pelo rubio muy corto. Su espalda era bastante ancha y se notaba que hacía alguna clase de ejercicio regularmente. Traía una camisa caqui con unos pantalones y zapatos marrones y un saco en el brazo. Cargaba un pequeño bolso negro en su hombro derecho y en su mano tenía un pasaje de avión con destino a Japón.

El segundo era bastante más alto que el primero. Tenía el pelo más largo, aunque igualmente rubio y su piel era pálida también. Traía una camisa roja con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver una cadena dorada con medalla; pantalón, zapatos, gorra y anteojos negros. Traía su bolso hacía adelante y no dejaba de revolver en su interior con casi desesperación.

El tercero y último era totalmente diferente a los otros dos. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, un poco largo y su piel era más bien morena. Vestía una simple remera blanca con pantalones negros y zapatillas y una campera atada a la cintura. Llevaba una mochila roja colgada del hombro, la cual hacía juego con la gorra que traía puesta. Caminaba ayudado por una muleta, manteniendo el pie derecho sin apoyar en el piso.

- ¡Rápido! – dijo de repente el primer chico - ¿O quieren perder el avión? - inquirió girándose a ver a sus compañeros.

- Hermann... – lo llamó el segundo dejando de caminar. El aludido se le acercó, mientras el tercero se acercaba a ellos por detrás.

- ¿Qué pasa Karl? – le preguntó al llegar junto al segundo chico. Schneider estaba con las dos manos adentro de su bolso y tenía el rostro bajo.

- No encuentro el pasaje. – murmuró levantando la mirada azul empañada de llanto desesperado.

- ¿Que qué! – repitió Karltz - ¡KARL! – gritó sin cuidar su tono de enojo - ¡Te dije que me dieras tu pasaje, pero no...! Vos siempre tenes razón¿verdad? – ironizó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió el chico morocho con muleta al llegar junto a ellos y Karltz le respondió:

- Que el 'kaiser' perdió su pasaje. -

- Pero... Estoy seguro que lo había puesto acá... – lloriqueó Schneider, revolviendo el bolso de nuevo.

- Karl, lo tengo yo. – dijo el morocho de repente.

- ¿Qué? -

- Acá está¿ves? – le repitió, mostrándoselo – Me lo diste ayer porque tenías miedo de perderlo... ¿No te acordás? – le preguntó, dándoselo.

- ¡Ah! Sí... Tenes razón, Genzo. – concedió el rubio, recibiendo el pasaje.

- Bien... Asunto solucionado. – dijo Karltz, dándose la vuelta en un intento de huida.

- ¡Alto ahí! – le gritó el kaiser señalándolo acusadoramente - ¡Me debes una disculpa! -

Karltz se giró apenas y adoptando una expresión de derrota, asintió.

- Sí... Perdón, Karl... – dijo.

- ¿Y...? – lo instó a que siguiera.

- Y... Fui un tonto por dudar de vos... -

- ¿Y...? -

- Y tenías razón... -

- ¿Y...? – volvió a insistir Schneider y antes de que Karltz gritara una barbaridad, Genzo se interpuso y respondió:

- Y se nos hace tarde... – y comenzó a caminar seguido de los otros dos.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la zona de revisión, en la que tuvieron que dar sus bolos para que pasaran sin problemas por los infrarrojos, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo al pasar por los detectores de metales.

Siguieron su camino por la zona de compras (en la que Karltz tuvo que tomar a Schneider del brazo para que no se entretuviera con ninguna vidriera) hasta por fin llegar a la fila de embarque.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Genzo, buscando la tabla de vuelos con la mirada arriba.

- Son las... nueve y veinticinco... – le respondió Schneider.

- Vamos bien de tiempo, igual que nuestro vuelo. – se aseguró Karltz en el pasaje, que tenía como hora de llegada las 9.45 a.m.

- Sí... Vamos bien. – acordó Genzo, bajando la mirada unos segundos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No tenía caso este viaje. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

«"Disculpa, pero tenía miedo"... Que patético...» pensó amargamente.

¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido convencerlo de viajar lesionado de regreso a Japón esos dos alemanes que ahora lo acompañaban?

_**- -- --- FLASHBACK START **La liga alemana de futbol había finalizado con la final entre el Hamburgo y Bayern Munich (en la que ambos equipos terminaron como campeones de liga gracias a un rotundo 3 a 3) y ahora los jugadores tenían dos meses de 'vacaciones', lo que todos aprovecharon para irse de viaje o pasar tiempo con sus familias... Bueno, casi todos. Nuestro arquero japones favorito no estaba en condiciones de pasarla bien, gracias a una lesión sufrida en el partido final. El pobre de Genzo sufrió una distención del ligamento cruzado de la rodilla derecha y apenas conseguía caminar sin ayuda._

_El viernes de su primer semana de reposo, siendo ayudado por Karltz, Genzo pudo dejar la habitación y bajar hasta el comedor en donde otro rubio aguardaba con unas tazas de té y muffins._

_En menos de diez minutos, los tres jugadores se habían acabado hasta el último dulce y ahora se dedicaban a hablar de trivialidades, mientras terminaban sus tazas de té._

_- ¿Y cómo estás pasando tu confinamiento, Genzo? – preguntó Schneider, justo después de contar lo bien que la había pasado en casa de su madre._

_Genzo bufó enojado y le hizo un ademán al rubio con su mano que se podría traducir perfectamente como un 'Si pudiera pararme, te mataría a golpes', lo que arrancó risas de los tres, hasta que la amena charla fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta._

_- ¿Esperabas a alguien, Genzo? – inquirió el capitán alemán con una mirada para nada inocente._

_- No, Karl... Esa clase de visitas las recibís vos. – remató el japonés._

_- Ya basta... ¿Quién va? – preguntó Karltz al aire y viendo que los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo (para variar), decidió ir él._

_Suspiro cansado mientras murmuraba cosas tales como 'Estos dos nunca aprenden.' ó '¿No se supone que soy el invitado?' y cosas así... Llegó a la puerta cuando el timbre sonaba por cuarta vez y la abrió sin preguntar antes._

_- ¿Sí? – preguntó al chico en la puerta._

_En la calle estaba una camioneta azul estacionada con el símbolo del gobierno alemán y el chico frente a Karltz traía un uniforme: gorra de visera, pantalones largos y camisa cuello V, todo del mismo color azul que el vehículo, junto con unas zapatillas negras._

_- Entrega internacional para... – leyó el sobre que tenía entre las manos – Wakabayashi, Genzo. – dijo mirando luego a Karltz._

_- Está adentro, pero no puede salir. – explicó Karltz – Yo la recibo. -_

_- Bien. – concedió el chico dándole el sobre - Firme aquí por favor. – y extendió un comprobante de entrega que Karltz firmó rápido para luego despedir al cartero._

_El rubio entró de nuevo a la casa y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, leyó el remitente._

_Era de Japón._

_No pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad, abrió el sobre justo cuando estaba entrando al comedor. Genzo no se enfado ya que cuando recibía él el correo para Karltz, también lo abría. _

_- ¿Para mí? – preguntó simplemente el japonés recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio que ya estaba leyendo la misiva._

_Por el lugar y la posición en la que estaba sentado, Genzo no llegaba a ver el rostro de Karltz, pero Schneider sí y lo pudo interpretar perfectamente. Se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó junto a Karltz y comenzó a leer por sobre su hombro mientras Genzo se servía un poco más de té._

_- ¿Y... que clase de noticias son? – inquirió el portero llevándose la taza a los labios._

_Los alemanes se miraron entre ellos, preocupados y luego de un suspiro, Schneider le respondió:_

_- Wakashimazu se casa. - _

_Y Genzo rompió el record Guiness a 'mayor cantidad de té escupido de una sola vez'_

_- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ! – gritó el japonés después de la gran escupida (a la que nadie, jamás, volvería a mencionar, bajo pena de golpiza)_

_Karltz se asomó por sobre el sofá y le alcanzó la carta a Genzo, que poco más se queda también con la mano de su rubio amigo._

_La carta era de Sanae, la niñata que había estado enamorada de Tsubasa, pero que ahora salía con Ryo... En fin, lo que le decía en la misiva era que hacía más o menos unos ocho meses (un mes después de terminar el mundial sub-20), Wakashimazu había conocido a una chica de nombre Murasame Makiko y habían empezado a salir como pareja... pero eso no era todo: hacía un mes, el pelilargo le había propuesto matrimonio y la chica había aceptado. Ahí la razón de que le escribiera: ella era la encargada de las invitaciones. _

_- ¿Invitacio—? – murmuró Genzo levantando la mirada apenas._

_Los rubios detrás del sofá frente a él, revisaron el sobre de color blanco y encontraron dentro otro más pequeño color crema, con la palabra 'presente'. Le pidieron permiso a Genzo con la mirada y con un leve asentimiento les dio a entender que lo abrieran y así lo hicieron: Schneider tomo la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta:_

_- Wakabayashi Genzo y CIA.: queda cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de boda de Wakashimazu Ken y Murasame Makiko, a realizarse a las 8 de la noche del Lunes 30 de Julio, en la iglesia St. Andrews, en Tokyo. -_

_- ¿30 de Julio? – repitió Karltz – ¡Eso es en tres días! – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Porqué no avisaron antes? -_

_- Seguramente mando la carta con tiempo, pero tarda mucho en llegar aquí... – concedió Schneider sentándose en el sofá, junto a Genzo._

_El arquero releyó la misiva unas cuatro veces más o menos, como si con eso pudiera cambiar lo que decía._

_- No... No entiendo... – murmuró para sí, pero sus compañeros lo oyeron – Él me... Creí que... – murmuró, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar levemente._

_- ¿Genzo? – lo llamó Schneider, sin conseguir respuesta._

_El rubio miró a Karltz, que negó con la cabeza y los ojos tristes. Schneider se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Genzo, quien había bajado el rostro y cuyas manos habían bajado también con la carta, hasta descansar sobre sus piernas._

_- Genzo. – lo llamó de nuevo el rubio, esta vez con un tono un poco más duro._

_El japonés levantó apenas el rostro y le dio una mirada melancólica, como si quisiera llorar y no pudiera. Schneider no soportó esa mirada y cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar._

_Él sabía por todo lo que Genzo había pasado con Wakashimazu, y si bien una parte de su mente le decía que tal vez era lo mejor, otra voz le decía que debía ayudar a su amigo..._

_«Debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer» pensó el rubio del Bayern Munich._

_- Vayamos. – dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio. Genzo volvió a levantar la mirada sin entender y Karltz preguntó confundido:_

_- ¿Adonde? – y con solo una mirada de los ojos azules lo entendió - ¿A Japón¿Estás loco? – y con una sonrisa del otro alemán, lo confirmo._

_- No... No tiene caso. – murmuró Genzo, intentando pararse, siendo detenido por su compañero del Hamburgo._

_- ¡Cuidado Genzo! – lo retó al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del japonés._

_- ¿Porqué no tiene caso? – le discutió Schneider._

_- Ken ya tomó una decisión. – dijo en tono bajo el japonés – Hermann... ¿Me ayudas a volver a mi cuarto? – dijo en tono bajo, sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo._

_- Sí, claro. – _

_El rubio se agachó para pasarle una mano por la espalda y manteniendo el peso de Genzo con su cuerpo, lo ayudo a pararse. El arquero salió de la habitación junto con Karltz, dejando a Schneider con las palabras en la boca._

_«¿Porqué te haces esto, Genzo? Vos mismo me dijiste que lo amas más que a nada...» pensó casi en un lamento el rubio._

_A los pocos minutos Schneider oyó ruido en la escalera y por la puerta entró Karltz, con semblante triste._

_- Se acostó en la cama y me pidió que cerrara las cortinas y la puerta. – dijo acercándose hasta sentarse en el sofá junto al otro rubio._

_- ¿Porqué se hace esto? – murmuro Schneider bajito._

_Karltz se acercó un poco más y rodeándolo con sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cien._

_- Tranquilo... Ya vas a ver que esto se arregla. – le murmuró mientras el kaiser le devolvía el abrazo, apoyando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro._

_- ¿Cómo? – murmuró - ¿Cómo va a arreglarse? -_

_Karltz no supo que responder en ese momento, así que el silencio los rodeó repentinamente._

_- Tal vez... – murmuró la voz del defensa de Hamburgo y los ojos azules de Schneider se clavaron en los marrones – Tal vez vos puedas convencerlo. -_

_- ¿Convencerlo de qué? - _

_- De que no puede vivir sin Wakashimazu... – respondió Karltz – Después de todo... - agregó esbozando una sonrisa – A mí me convenciste... - _

_Schneider sonrió radiante y se acercó al rostro de Karltz para así besarlo de manera dulce._

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Genzo estaba acostado, tapado hasta la cabeza con las frazadas..._

_- ¿Porqué...? – murmuró en tono lastimero, mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos._

_Sí, habían pasado ocho largos meses desde aquella noche... Pero eso no significaba que Genzo la hubiera olvidado o a Ken. No. Esa noche, la única que compartió con Ken, se repetía en su mente cada vez que estaba solo; cada vez que miraba a una pareja en la calle; siempre, constantemente. Cada roce, cada gemido, cada suspiro, caricia, movimiento... Todo estaba en su mente._

_- Ken... – murmuró, corriendo las sábanas y sentándose en la cama. _

_Hurgó en el cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó de él un libro de tapa negra. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que una foto cayó sobre su regazo... Una foto de Ken._

_Se quedó largo tiempo mirándola, tratando de pensar en que pasaría si decidiera ir a la boda, pero despejó su mente de tales pensamientos agitando su cabeza con fuerza._

_- No... No voy a ir. – dijo seguro._

_«No soportaría ver que ya no me necesita» pensó dolido._

_La puerta sonó repentinamente y Genzo devolvió la foto dentro del libro y el libro dentro del cajón. Luego respondió con un 'adelante' muy lastimero._

_- Genzo. – dijo Schneider. _

_Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, devolviendo la casi total penumbra a la habitación. Caminó con paso seguro hasta la ventana y de un solo tirón corrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol de la tarde entrara en la habitación. Genzo se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, por la repentina luz._

_- Genzo, no te podes hacer esto. – dijo Schneider acercando una silla a la cama y sentándose en ella._

_- ¿Hacer qué? – respondió el japonés jugando a hacerse el tonto ya que no quería hablar de eso ahora._

_- Sabes bien que. – reclamó enfadado el rubio – Estás haciendo lo mismo que cuando volviste de Japón después del Sub-20. -_

_Era verdad y Genzo lo sabía, aunque no iba a admitirlo. Nunca tuvo fuerza para soportar esa clase de 'perdidas', no desde que su madre falleció..._

_- Déjame en paz. – fue lo único que dijo el arquero del Hamburgo, bajando la mirada._

_- ¡Genzo! – medio gritó el kaiser, más enfadado que antes – ¡Ni Hermann ni yo vamos a dejar que te hagas esto de nuevo! - _

_- No voy a hacer nada, quédense tranquilos. – respondió bajito, pero solo consiguió que el alemán se enfadara más._

_- ¡Ese es el problema! – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo no vas a hacer nada ahora que Wakashimazu va a casarse con quién sabe quien? – agregó._

_- Yo no soy nadie para impedírselo. – alegó el japonés, más bajo que antes._

_- ¿Cómo que no sos nadie, Genzo! – gritó arto Schneider - ¡Él te ama! -_

_Genzo levantó la mirada de repente hasta el rostro de Schneider, al que se le heló la sangre con solo verlo._

_- Entonces decíme Karl... Si él me ama¿Porqué se va a casar con otra persona? – _

_- Por que vos te fuiste. – no dudo Schneider en responder._

_El silencio envolvió a los dos amigos y del lado de atrás de la puerta, Karltz no dejaba de rezar para que no se agarraran a patadas..._

_- Ya no importa. – dijo Genzo, bajando la mirada a sus piernas, más exactamente a su rodilla vendada._

_- ¿Porqué no importa, Genzo? – lo interrumpió Schneider - ¿Porqué nunca importa lo que vos sentís? -_

_Genzo sintió que el colchón cedía bajo el peso de Schneider, que se había sentado a su lado. El rubio suspiró y tomó la mano de Genzo._

_- Genzo... ¿Te acordás lo mal que estábamos Hermann y yo después de mi pase al Bayern Munich? - _

_El japonés asintió y Schneider estrechó su mano._

_- Vos nos ayudaste a... "reconciliarnos"... ¿Te acordás de eso? - _

_Otro asentimiento y esta vez Schneider obligó a Genzo a levantar la mirada._

_- Es nuestro turno de ayudarte a vos... Dejá que te ayudemos Genzo. – pidió casi en un murmullo al final._

_Genzo miró a su amigo a los ojos. Nunca lo había notado, pero cuando Schneider se sinceraba, sus ojos se tornaban a un tono entre azul y verde, brillando como dos gemas exóticas._

_- ¿Y si...? – le tembló la voz - ¿Y si él...? – dudó de nuevo._

_- Nunca lo vas a saber si no lo intentas, Genzo. – fue la simple respuesta del rubio._

_Detrás de la puerta, Karltz no necesitó oír la respuesta de Genzo. Sabía que su Karl lo había convencido. **FLASHBACK END --- -- - **_

Sí... Así fue... Karl lo convenció y antes de darse cuenta, los alemanes ya le habían armado el bolso y comprado los pasajes, rehusándose a dejarlo viajar solo, claro.

- ¡Genzo! – lo llamó Schneider de repente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué? -

- La chica te está pidiendo tu bolso desde hace cinco minutos. – le informó el rubio señalando a la chica detrás del mostrador.

- Perdón... – se disculpó un poco apenado, dándole el bolso.

- Bien... Su pasaje y su pasaporte, por favor. – le pidió luego la joven vestida de azul.

- Sí, aquí. – y Genzo le entregó los documentos.

La chica los tomó y tecleó el número de pasaje en la computadora, verificó la fecha del pasaporte y luego se los devolvió a Genzo.

- Que tenga buen viaje, señor Wakabayashi. – lo saludó antes de indicarle la puerta de entrada al pasillo, que llevaba al avión.

- Gracias. – respondió Genzo, girándose a ver a sus amigos, antes de entrar.

Igual que a Genzo, la chica le pidió bolso, pasaje y pasaporte a Karltz, y lo despidió hacia el pasillo sin problemas... El problema (como siempre) fue con Schneider:

- Es imposible... – murmuró la chica al entrar el número de pasaje y ver el pasaporte. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla del monitor y miró al chico rubio con gorra y anteojos.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – inquirió el alemán y la chica se sonrojó repentinamente.

- De verdad es usted. – dijo de repente – El jugador estrella del Bayern Munich: Karl Heinz Schneider. – agregó con una sonrisita tonta.

«¿Porqué siempre es lo mismo? Y con lo que me costó pasar desapercibido» se lamentó el rubio. Se bajó apenas los anteojos negros, mirando a sus espaldas. Por suerte para él, no había nadie más haciendo fila, así que nadie más lo reconocería.

- Bien, sí, soy yo. – admitió el rubio – ¿Me dejas seguir mi camino? No quiero perder el avión. -

- No, claro que no, señor Schneider. – dijo la chica con el pasaje y el pasaporte del rubio en la mano – Sé que es muy poco profesional de mi parte pero... ¿Le molestaría darme un autógrafo antes de irse? – pidió con expresión de cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Me va a dejar ir si se lo doy? – pregunto el chico y la encargada asintió - ¿Tenes lapicera y papel...? -

De mientras en el avión, Genzo y Karltz buscaban acomodarse en sus lugares. Como habían comprado los pasajes juntos, sus asientos estaban juntos también.

- Pido ventana. – buscó sentarse rápido Karltz, casi tirando a Genzo en el pasillo.

- ¿Cuántos años tenes, Hermann? Debería darte vergüenza. – lo retó el japonés.

- Perdón Genzo... – se disculpó el rubio – Tenes ra— ¡Hey! – y al distraerse el alemán, Genzo aprovecho para quitarle el lugar de la ventana - ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó Karltz, sentándose en el asiento del centro, junto a Genzo.

- Lo lamento Hermann, pero tengo privilegio por lesión. – se justificó el morocho, señalando su rodilla.

Unos cinco minutos después y cuando ya comenzaban a preguntarse dónde estaba, Schneider apareció por el pasillo, buscándolos con la mirada.

- Por fin. – exclamó dejándose caer pesadamente en el asiento junto a Karltz.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió el rubio y el kaiser suspiró.

- La chica de embarque era fanática mía... – reveló.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron confundidos primero, pero antes de que Genzo preguntara '¿Qué con eso?', Karltz acusó a Schneider:

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó enfadándose con antelación.

- Le di un autógrafo. – respondió el aludido en tono inocente, pero sabiendo que a Karltz no le podía mentir.

- ¿Dónde? - Schneider se movió incómodo en su asiento antes de desviar la mirada.

- Miren: están pasando el video de seguridad. – trató de esquivar la pregunta.

- Karl. – lo llamó el otro rubio cruzándose de brazos: comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Waa... No sabía que el cinturón se ponía así. – siguió Schneider con lo suyo.

- Karl. – volvió a llamarlo su pareja: la paciencia se le acababa.

- Ahh... Y con ese botón son las bolsas de aire. -

- Karl. – casi sin paciencia.

- ¿Así se usa el salvavidas? -

- ¡SCHNEIDER! – gritó repentinamente Karltz, sin una gota más de paciencia...

Genzo dio un salto en su asiento del susto. Si había algo capaz de asustarlo, eso era Karltz enfadado... y celoso.

- ¿Qué Hermann? – respondió el kaiser con ojitos de cachorro.

- ¿Dónde? - Schneider suspiró cansado, pero por fin respondió.

- En... la nalga. -

- ¿La tocaste? -

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió el rubio más alto indignado.

- Disculpen... -

- ¿QUÉ! – respondieron los dos alemanes gritando juntos.

La azafata pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida por la agresión, pero aunque estaba un poco ofendida, habló en tono respetuoso y cordial:

- ¿Podrían bajar la voz, señores? Molestan a los otros pasajeros. -

Los alemanes miraron al resto del avión: todos les devolvieron la mirada y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse avergonzados.

- Disculpe, no fue intencional. – contestaron juntos.

- Bien, gracias. – respondió la azafata – Ahora les voy a pedir que se ajusten los cinturones de seguridad. Ya vamos a despegar. Señor¿quiere una almohada para su pierna? – le preguntó a Genzo en tono amable, al notar la muleta que descansaba contra la ventana.

- Sí, muchas gracias. -

- Enseguida se la traigo. – y se retiró.

Los alemanes se mantuvieron en silencio durante la siguiente media hora, lo cual Genzo agradeció con creces, ya que pudo pensar en lo que haría al llegar a Japón, al día siguiente...

"_Lo lamento Genzo pero... Yo... Ya te olvide"_

_Las palabras fueron dichas con una frialdad inusitada en el joven de cabello largo._

"_Pero... Yo... Ken, yo volví por—" intentó explicarle._

"_¿Porqué?" lo interrumpió el más bajo "¿Porqué volviste Genzo?"_

_Genzo dio varios pasos adelante, hasta estar a centímetros de Ken. Levantó su mano, y tomándolo suavemente del rostro, lo besó... Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras el sabor del menor lo embriagaba. ¡Cómo había deseado volver a probar esos labios! _

_Solo fueron unos segundos y luego lo soltó. Sus ojos clavados en los de Ken._

"_Yo... Yo te amo Ken" se sinceró el mayor._

"_Yo no." _

Los ojos de Genzo se abrieron de par en par repentinamente y lo primero que vieron fue el estampado gris del asiento de adelante. La mayor parte del avión estaba en penumbras. Casi todos los pasajeros estaban durmiendo. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que habían estado escapando de sus ojos mientras dormía.

«Fue... Una pesadilla» se alivió.

Miró el asiento de al lado y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa: Schneider se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Karltz, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. El otro rubio, a su vez, le rodeaba la espalda al kaiser. Las manos libres de ambos estaban entrelazadas sobre el regazo de Karltz.

«Me alegro de que se arreglaran» pensó Genzo con un suspiro.

Se acomodó un poco en su asiento y buscó volver a dormirse, procurando esta vez, no soñar con nada...

- Genzo... Genzo... – comenzó a despertarlo la voz de Schneider.

- Mmhh... – balbuceó dejando escapar un hilito de baba por la comisura de sus labios, mientras se giraba un poco en su asiento.

- ¿No se despertó? – preguntó Karltz a su koi cuando volvió del baño y el rubio asintió.

- Con él siempre es igual: tiene el sueño muy pesado. – explicó el kaiser.

- Déjamelo a mí. -

Karltz hizo que Schneider se corriera y lo dejara pasar. Se sentó junto a Genzo y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente por el hombro.

- Genzo... Despertate... – empezó a decirle en un tono de voz bastante normal.

- Nyu... – volvió a balbucear el japonés, haciendo un puchero que arrancó una risita de Schneider y un gruñido de Karltz.

- Genzo... – volvió a intentar, sacudiéndolo más fuerte, sin resultados.

- ¿Querés que intente yo de nuevo? – le preguntó el kaiser apoyándose levemente en la espalda del defensa de Hamburgo, que se negó casi de inmediato.

- Parece que voy a tener que usar mi técnica espacial... – dijo misterioso. Se acercó hasta el rostro de Genzo, más específicamente a su oído y: - ¡GENZOOO! –

- ¡WAAAAA! – respondió el otro destartalándose sobre el asiento, al tiempo que abría los ojos impresionado - ¡HERMANN! – reclamó enfadado.

- Nunca falla. -

- Señores... – interrumpió la azafata justo cuando Genzo se iba a poner a gritar – Abróchense los cinturones, por favor. Ya vamos a aterrizar. – dijo en tono tranquilo, para luego seguir caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó el morocho y los rubios asintieron.

- Por eso estábamos tratando de despertarte... – refunfuñó Karltz.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Genzo? – preguntó Schneider asomándose todo lo que pudo por delante de su pareja.

Genzo tragó sonoramente, angustiado. El sueño que había tenido en la noche volviendo poco a poco a su memoria.

- Podría decirse... – respondió desviando la mirada a la ventana, sin agregar nada más.

Quince minutos después estaban bajando del avión, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo. Recogieron sus bolsos y recorrieron con paso tranquilo la zona de compras.

Schneider se paraba en cada vidriera, señalando todo y tironeando a Karltz del brazo para que mirara cosas que en realidad no le interesaban, pero que miraba de todas formas solo para complacer al rubio más alto.

- Todo muy lindo pero... ¿podemos seguir? – interrumpió Karltz mirando su reloj: eran las 10 de la mañana del Domingo 29 de Julio.

- Está bien. – concedió el kaiser en tono molesto.

Caminaron sin detenerse más. Pasaron la zona de revisión con total tranquilidad y siguieron su camino por la zona común, en dónde había muchísima gente que salía y llegaba a la ciudad y al país.

- ¿Ese no es Wakabayashi? – murmuró un chico alto de pelo negro largo y piel tostada, mientras tironeaba del brazo de su acompañante para que mirara en la misma dirección.

- ¿Nani? – respondió el otro chico distraído. Este era un poco más bajo y tenía la piel mucho más pálida, aunque el cabello igualmente negro.

- Allá. – indicó el moreno señalando a Genzo, quien caminaba ayudado por su muleta, con la mochila al hombro y la gorra roja puesta.

- ¡Sí! – aseguró el más bajo, notablemente emocionado - ¡GENZO! – gritó levantando la mano para que el arquero lo viera.

- ¿Eh? – fue la distraída respuesta del aludido, que se medio giró al oír su nombre - ¡TSUBASA! – gritó al reconocer quien lo llamaba - ¡HYUGA! -

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, para así poder saludar como era debido, ya que hacía ocho largos meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, en el mundial sub-20.

Cuando Tsubasa llegó junto a Genzo, casi se le lanza encima para estrecharlo en un abrazo fraternal, que duró 'demasiado' según pensamientos de Hyuga.

- ¡Me alegra verte, Genzo! – exclamó el diez, separándose del abrazo.

- Igual... ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó inocentemente el arquero.

- Lo mismo que vos: vinimos a la boda de Ken. – respondió Hyuga acercándose al arquero.

- Tanto tiempo Hyuga. – lo saludo Genzo extendiéndole una mano, que al cabo de unos segundos, el moreno estrechó.

- Sí. Tanto tiempo Wakabayashi. – respondió.

- ¿Todavía se tratan por el apellido? – inquirió una voz a espalda de Genzo.

- ¿Schneider? – dudó Tsubasa y de detrás de Genzo aparecieron los dos rubios alemanes, Karltz rodeándole la cintura al kaiser con el brazo.

- Hola. – saludó con una sonrisa Schneider, mientras se acercaban a los japoneses.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? – preguntó Hyuga sin cuidar el tono de su voz.

- Vinimos con Genzo. – respondió Karltz con un tono duro, molesto por la forma de preguntar del tigre – No podíamos dejar que viajara solo con la lesión de su rodilla. -

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Tsubasa a su amigo, con un tono que denotaba su preocupación.

- Solo es una distensión de ligamento. En un mes estoy como nuevo. – lo tranquilizó Genzo con una sonrisa que Tsubasa le devolvió.

- ¿En que hotel van a quedarse? – inquirió sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolso.

- Etoo... ¿Hermann? – preguntó Genzo al rubio al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de si iban a quedarse en un hotel.

- Nos hospedamos en el Hotel Central. – respondió el rubio revisando su bolsillo, hasta sacar un trozo de papel – Habitación 1018 y 1019. – continuó.

- Genial. – exclamó el diez japonés – Entonces te llamo en la tarde para tomarnos un té y charlar¿quieres? -

- Claro. Después de todo, ha pasado bastante tiempo. – sonrió el arquero.

- Bien... – dijo de repente el tigre, interrumpiendo la charla de los amigos - ¿Vamos koi? – le preguntó a Tsubasa, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Genzo.

- Aa... Va—vamos... – concedió Tsubasa sonrojado – Nos vemos más tarde, Genzo. – se despidió – Schneider, Karltz: fue un gusto verlos. -

- Igual. – respondió la pareja al unísono.

Hyuga asintió levemente como despedida y rodeándole la cintura a Tsubasa de manera posesiva, salieron del aeropuerto.

- Ese tipo tiene un grave problema de celos... – opinó repentinamente Schneider y Karltz asintió.

Salieron del aeropuerto y unos cinco minutos después tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta su hotel. Se registraron y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras Karltz desempacaba su ropa y la de Schneider, el kaiser fue a la habitación de junto para ayudar a Genzo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – inquirió asomándose por la puerta.

El arquero estaba tirado sobre la cama de dos plazas con expresión perdida. El bolso tirado en un rincón, junto a la muleta.

- ¡Genzo! – le gritó el rubio, despertándolo de ese estado - ¿Qué te pasa? No has dicho palabra desde que salimos del aeropuerto. -

- No necesito ayuda, gracias. – respondió el japonés como zombie. El rubio se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar, en tono dulce.

- Yo... – balbuceó – Como que ya no estoy tan seguro de esto, Karl. – respondió simplemente.

- ¿Seguro? – repitió el alemán - ¿Seguro de qué? – el japonés desvió su mirada del techo y la posó en los ojos azules.

- ¿Porqué estoy acá? – preguntó en tono preocupado. Schneider sonrió.

- Fácil. Para recuperar al amor de tu vida. –

First Half

-OWARI-

* * *

"Captain Tsubasa" © Takahashi Yoichi, 1981 

"¡Yo me opongo!" © Emiko Mihara, 2006

* * *


End file.
